(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to load banks, and more particularly to a variable-resistance, DC-type liquid-cooled load bank.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Load banks are essentially resistive networks used to dissipate the energy of electrical currents. Although air-cooled load bank systems offer the simplest designs for most applications, the hardware required to meet high power or variable electrical demands frequently makes the overall size of such systems cost prohibitive or size prohibitive. In contrast, liquid-cooled load banks offer enhanced cooling benefits with a typically more compact design. However, prior art liquid-cooled load banks are not designed to meet high power DC applications or variable electrical demands.